1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to modular communication connectors and more particularly to a modular communication connector that utilizes a printed circuit board design and conductor arrangement to provide for improved crosstalk performance and also provides for simplified wire termination.
2. Description of Related Art
Standard telephone jack connectors and other modular connectors of generally similar design are well known in the communications industry. However, along with the constantly increasing signal transmission rates exists the need for modular communication connectors to have improved crosstalk performance. It is also important for these connectors to continue to have simple field termination capability. Thus, increasing performance requirements for communication connectors establish a need in the art of modular communication connectors to be economically manufactured which can be easily field terminated and that will achieve higher levels of suppressing crosstalk interference.